Saranghae
by luckyflowernow
Summary: Daehwi tidak sadar, sejak kapan eksistensi Dongho sangat penting di dalam hidupnya. Ketika Daehwi debut dan Dongho kembal ke Pledis, akankah mereka berpisah begitu saja? A Dongho/Daehwi Fanfiction


"Dia menyeramkan"

Gumam Daehwi di dalam hatinya. Daehwi terpana sekaligus merasa takut ketika lelaki itu mengatakan dia mendengar suaranya di dalam doubling yang mereka lakukan. Terpana, karena itu artinya kemampuan musiknya amat sangat tajam dikarenakan dia sudah debut selama 6 tahun. Takut, karena Daehwi salah, dan ekspresi yang ditujukan lelaki itu tidak bersahabat.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak ikut campur dengannya lagi."

########

"Ah... Hyong"

Tawa garing keluar dari mulut Daehwi dan dia berharap itu tidak tertangkap oleh kamera. Walaupun Daehwi jujur dia masih merasa takut dengan Dongho, tapi dia tidak mungkin menunjukkannya dengan gamblang di depan Dongho bukan?

Daehwi merasa akan amat sangat menyeramkan berada di satu tim dengan Dongho. Sewoon dengan Dongho bahkan beradu pendapat sesaat sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi, ketika Dongho mengerti maksud dari keinginan Sewoon, dan akhirnya dia bisa tertawa, Daehwi tertegun, mukanya memerah dan dia merasakan hal yang aneh? Seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Perform Buljangnan selesai, walaupun Daehwi sedih mendapatkan rank 3 di position, anehnya, dia juga merasa marah ketika Dongho mendapatkan rank 2. Seakan-akan dia tidak rela Dongho akhirnya dilihat oleh semua orang, ketika akhirnya Dongho diakui oleh semua orang. Dia hanya ingin... Dongho dilihat dan dikagumi oleh dirinya.

"Berhenti berfikiran bodoh Daehwi, kau ini kenapa?"

##############

Dan Daehwi tidak tahu, sejak kapan matanya selalu mencari eksistensi Dongho dimanapun dia berada. Dan dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia iri dengan siapapun yang mendekatinya. Dia iri dengan Guanlin dan Yongguk yang bisa dekat dengannya sejak BIL. Dia iri dengan Seonho dan Woojin yang bisa seenaknya memeluk Dongho. Dia iri dengan Haknyeon yang dilatih vokalnya secara privat oleh Dongho Tapi rasa iri terbesarnya jatuh kepada Minhyun, Minki, dan Jonghyun. Dongho memang sayang terhadap para trainee, tapi berbeda dengan tiga rekan agensinya, disaat dia menatap mereka bertiga, matanya seakan-akan menyiratkan rasa sayang yang amat sangat, rasa ingin melindungi apapun yang terjadi. Dan Daehwi hanya mampu menggigit bibir, menahan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dalam dirinya.

"Dongho? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebutkan namanya Daehwi-ah?" Daehwi terkejut, matanya membulat ketika Jonghyun menanyakan hal tersebut. Apakah dia mengatakan namanya secara tidak sadar? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa yang harus dia jawab? Berfikir Daehwi, jangan panik! Berfikir dengan tenang!

"A-ah tidak ada hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu hyung sudah lama mengenalnya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang amat sangat buruk, mereka berada di grup yang sama! Mereka sudah debut 6 tahun Daehwi! Kau bahkan sudah menonton semua variety show mereka secara diam-diam bukan? Lalu kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bodoh!

"Berapa ya? Sekitar 13-15 tahun? Yang jelas, aku sudah mengenalnya dari aku SMP Hahahaha. Kenapa? Kau masih takut dengannya Daehwi-ah?"

Daehwi menggeleng. Dia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan perasaan takut ini berubah menjadi perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan kagum? Tapi juga ingin memiliki?

"Dia anak yang baik Daehwi-ah, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Dia hanya terlihat menyeramkan di luar, pada kenyataannya dia adalah anak yang selalu tertawa." Daehwi mengangguk setuju. Tawa Dongho memang seperti racun, menular, dan membuat sekujur tubuh merinding. Daehwi selalu senang mendengar tawanya.

"Jadi, aku paham kalau kau amat sangat menyukainya Daehwi-ah" Daehwi ingin mengangguk namun tersentak, matanya membulat dan dia segera menjauh dari Jonghyun. Sementara Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Daehwi.

"H-hyung bilang apa sih! Hyung kenapa? Siapa yang suka siapa? Aku tidak menyukainya hyung! A-aku hanya kagum! I-iya! Aku kagum dengan Dongho hyung! H-hyung jangan macam-macam deh!" Muka Daehwi memerah, badannya terasa panas dan dia merasa amat sangat tolol saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Jonghyun hyung bisa menyadari keinginan dia? Kalau Jonghyun hyung saja sadar lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Jonghyun berdiri sambil masih tetap tertawa, dia mengelus pelan rambut Daehwi sambil berkata, "Daehwi-ah, tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian kok, hahahahaha." Belum sempat Daehwi menanyakan apa maksudnya, Jonghyun sudah hilang dipanggil oleh member yang lain.

##########

20 besar telah dipilih, satu misi terakhir untuk babak final. Setelah misi ini berakhir, semua akan selesai. Tidak akan ada lagi Produce 101, hanya ada satu idolgroup dengan jumlah 11 orang. Daehwi deg-degan dan juga sedih. Sedih karena itu artinya dia harus berpisah dengan 19 trainee lainnya yang telah menjadi temannya selama 4 bulan ini. Dan kali ini, Daehwi berharap, dia bisa merasakan sekali lagi, berada di tim yang sama dengan Dongho.

Dewi fortuna berada di posisinya! Dongho berada di timnya! Walaupun ada Minki hyung dan Jeonghan hyung disana sehingga dia yakin, Dongho tidak akan terfokus dengannya, tapi setidaknya dia bisa berada di sisi Dongho sekali lagi sebelum ini semua berakhir.

Performance terakhir sebelum eliminasi selesai. Jauh di dalam hati Daehwi dia ingin debut, dia ingin debut bersama dengan Dongho. Satu-satunya lelaki yang dia harapkan bisa ada debut bersamanya adalah Dongho. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengannya. 4 bulan waktu yang kurang, 2 tahun akan menjadi waktu yang pas untuk mereka bersama. Karena itu dia memohon, memohon dengan sangat untuk mendengarkan nama Kang Dongho dan Lee Daehwi dipanggil.

Lee Daehwi dipanggil sebagai posisi ketiga. Dia menangis, dia juga bisa melihat Somi menangis. Dasar Somi, yang debut kan dia kenapa dia yang menangis heboh seperti itu? Tapi tangisan Daehwi juga mempunyai arti lain. Dia menangis karena dia masih belum tahu apakah dia akan bersama dengan Dongho kembali atau tidak. Atau semua yang dia rasakan hanya akan berhenti sampai disini saja? Semoga tidak, posisi #11 masih belum disebut bukan?

Kang Dongho dipanggil. Sebagai posisi ke #13. Dan disitu Daehwi merasa lemas. Walaupun sebenarnya, Minhyun hyung merasa jauh lebih lemas. Tapi Daehwi merasa campur aduk. Dia bahagia dia debut, tapi tidak akan ada kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Dongho lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar tawanya lagi. Dan ini, sangat menyesakkan.

Acara telah selesai. Produce 101 telah berakhir, dan WannaOne telah lahir. Dan sebelum semuanya pergi pulang ke agensinya masing-masing Daehwi memberanikan diri. Memberanikan diri untuk menemui Dongho. Untuk mengajaknya bertemu lagi, di suatu hari nanti, di kesempatan yang lain.

Daehwi berlari dan mencari Dongho, dia ingin bertanya kepada Minhyun tapi dia tidak mungkin menganggu hyungnya yang sedih karena kehilangan teman-temannya. Lantas dia berlari lagi. Ketika dia merasa dia menyerah dan memutuskan kembali ke ruangan agensinya, disana dia melihat laki-laki yang dicarinya. Berdiri di depan pintu, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

############

"Dongho hyung?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, matanya langsung menatap ke dalam mata Daehwi dan dia terdiam. Sejak kapan Daehwi menganggapnya berbeda dengan trainee-trainee yang lain? Sejak kapan Daehwi merasa dia amat menyayangi lelaki ini? Sejak kapan Daehwi merasakan... Bahwa dia mencintai lelaki yang berada di depannya ini? Pandangan Daehwi tiba-tiba buram, tanpa dia sadari, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa dengan kalian sih? Kalian debut tapi kalian menangis, bukankah seharusnya kami yang menangis?" Dongho mendekat dan menghapus air mata Daehwi. Ketika Daehwi merasakan tangannya di mukanya, tangisannya malah semakin deras. Ini terakhir kalinya dia akan bisa merasakan ini bukan? Dongho hyung tidak akan mengingatnya lagi setelah dia keluar dari gedung ini bukan?

"Kenapa tangisanmu tidak berhenti? Hey, Lee Daehwi berhenti menangis. Kau kenapa hm?" Dan Daehwi tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri ke belakang punggung Dongho. Daehwi memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu hyung hiks. Diantara semua orang yang ada disini. Kaulah yang paling tidak kuinginkan untuk berpisah." Daehwi berkata sambil sesenggukan. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di bahu Dongho. Membasahi bahunya dengan tangisannya.

"Jangan menangis. Karena itu aku ada disini. Karena itu aku mencarimu..." Dongho terdiam sebentar, sembari mengelus kepala Daehwi. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak mau hubunganku denganmu berakhir begini saja, Daehwi-ah." Daehwi terkejut, dia ingin melihat ekspresi Dongho tapi tangan kekar Dongho menahan kepalanya untuk tetap berada di bahunya.

"Tetap disana. Jangan melihatku. Dengarkan saja apa yang kukatakan." Dan Daehwi melakukan apa yang Dongho minta. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di ceruk leher Dongho dan mendengarkan hyungnya.

"Daehwi-ah, dari awal aku membuatmu ketakutan bukan? Dan ketika berada di tim yang sama aku ingin kau tidak merasa takut lagi denganku. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Tapi Daehwi-ah. Seharusnya aku merasa cukup jika kau tidak merasa takut lagi denganku bukan? Tapi aku merasa kurang. Aku menginginkan hal lain darimu Daehwi-ah. Aku ingin kau memandangku berbeda dari para trainee yang lain. Entah sejak kapan aku mengingkan itu. Tapi aku hanya mampu memendam dan tidak melakukan hal apapun. Hingga hari ini, hari ini aku sadar. Jika aku tidak melakukan apapun. Maka aku akan kehilangan dirimu. Eksistensiku akan hilang dimatamu dan aku benci itu."

Daehwi merasakan badannya ditarik perlahan oleh Dongho, dan lagi matanya berhadapan dengan mata Dongho. Muka Daehwi memerah. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuknya dan ini tidak baik untuk Daehwi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang seakan-akan akan turun dari tempatnya.

"Kau mencium Seonho di pipi tadi bukan?" Mata Daehwi membulat dan Dongho menunjukkan seringainya. Seringai yang membuat Daehwi menelan ludahnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Seonho, karena itu aku akan membuatmu mengingatku di tempat yang lain." Dan Daehwi terdiam. Badannya membeku ketika dia merasakan bibir Dongho menempel di bibirnya. Semua perasaannya teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Tapi ada satu perasaan yang jelas bisa dia rasakan di hatinya. Dia mencintai Dongho. Maka ketika Dongho melepas ciuman mereka, Daehwi menangkup pipi Dongho dan kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum berkata, "Saranghae Dongho hyung!" dengan senyuman lebar.

Daehwi melihat Dongho tersenyum, rambutnya diacak oleh tangan kekarnya dan dia bergumam di telinganya, "Nado Saranghae Daehwi-ah." Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Daehwi kehilangan air matanya dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jangan lupakan aku ne? Hubungi aku kapanpun kau mau. Minta nomorku dengan Minhyun. Dan kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, maka aku akan kesana saat itu juga. Berjuanglah, WannaOne Daehwi."

Dongho mengelus pipi Daehwi sebentar sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Daehwi. Lambaian tangan Dongho adalah yang terakhir kali Daehwi lihat sebelum punggungnya menghadap Daehwi dan hilang berbelok. Tapi kali ini Daehwi tidak merasakan kehilangan. Dongho mungkin tidak ada di hadapannya lagi sekarang, tapi Dongho ada di hatinya. Begitupun juga dia. Lee Daehwi juga ada di dalam hati Kang Dongho.


End file.
